


Regina sirena

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi sirene [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Mermaid Transformation, Transformation, mermaid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le vittime di Selikma.





	1. Chapter 1

Regina sirena

 

Huky nuotava rapidamente, la coda di cavallo bionda ricadeva umida e quasi sciolta sulla sua spalla. Batteva silenziosamente i piedi, prendendo una boccata d’aria ad ogni bracciata, muovendo la testa fuori dall’acqua ora a destra ora a sinistra. Dava dei forti colpi di reni.

< Non capisco perché alla baia di Darkwater non viene mai nessuno. Ho capito che i pescatori non sono molto amichevoli, ma si può nuotare in pace. L’acqua è bellissima e la spiaggia è pulita, forse un po’ inquietante quando c’è la nebbia > pensò.

Si fermò sentendo dei versi striduli, nuotò sul posto raddrizzandosi e notò dei delfini in lontananza, che saltavano giocosamente dall’acqua, si nuotavano intorno e si schizzavano con le pinne.

Huky sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Non sono bellissime?” le chiese una voce alle sue spalle.

Huky gridò e nuotò velocemente, voltandosi, impallidì trovandosi davanti una donna. Aveva delle conchiglie sui seni e sorrideva a labbra chiuse.

“Da voce sei usci…”. Iniziò a chiederle la ragazza, si mise una mano sulla bocca col battito cardiaco accelerato. “Sei una sirena!” sbraitò, indicando la sua coda.

< Diamine! Cose così esistono solo nelle leggende! > pensò.

“Sei mia” canticchiò la sirena.

Huky nuotò all’indietro, corrugando la fronte.

< … Ora che ci penso, le leggende non erano sempre lusinghiere nei loro confronti > pensò.

La sirena l’afferrò per un braccio e si mise a nuotare velocemente, la ragazza scalciò raggiungendola con un calcio all’addome, la creatura si muoveva rapidissima e l’acqua che sbatteva contro il corpo della giovane la faceva gemere sofferente. Tossì, ingoiando acqua, i suoi occhi bruciavano per il sale.

“Oh, non lottare. La mia dimora nelle profondità ti piacerà, è colma di bellissimi oggetti” disse la sirena.

< Da quando un umano è venuto qui l’ultima volta è passato così tanto tempo. Però questo luogo non deve diventare più abitato, devono imparare che le credenze popolari sono validi avvertimenti > pensò. Sorrise, sentendo che l’altra aveva smesso di lottare, fiaccata e fece un sorriso oscuro. “Non andrà via, non pensarlo neanche per un momento” disse.

< Mi ha rapito per mangiarmi? > pensò Huky, vomitando acqua marina.

La sirena piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli rosso-violacei, battendo la sua coda viola.

“Ora siamo abbastanza ‘vicine’” disse.

Huky riprese fiato, vedeva sfocato, l’altra la lasciò andare e lei cercò di rimanere a galla dimenando gli arti intorpiditi.

Una luce l’avvolse, immobilizzandola, iniziò ad affondare, mentre cercava di trattenere il fiato. I suoi muscoli erano rigidi e i capelli, ora sciolti, le ondeggiavano come alghe intorno al viso.

< Devo... liberarmi > pensò, cercando di dimenarsi.

Ricadde sdraiata sul fondo sabbioso, una roccia le aveva graffiato superficialmente la pelle della spalla, mentre cercava inutilmente di muoversi.

“Sei stata fortunata. Non hai trovato una semplice sirena, ma la sua regina.

Quando il destino premia così un umano, la morte non è la risposta” disse. Ghignò, guardando la luce che penetrava nel corpo dell’umana.

Il costume da bagno della giovane si strappò, mentre le sue gambe si fondevano ricoprendosi di scaglie, tramutandosi in una coda azzurra.

La luce si attenuò e una figura la raggiunse nuotando, un’espressione docile sul viso.

“Ti stai adattando velocemente alla tua nuova vita. Io sono Selikma, presto anche tua regina e questo luogo è il mio possedimento” si presentò la sirena.

La neo-sirena le sorrise adorante, dei lunghi capelli arancioni le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Padrona, voi siete la mia regina” disse con tono sottomesso.

Selikma le prese il viso con la mano e sorrise, mostrando i dentini aguzzi.

“Oh, questi mari saranno la tua casa” disse, accarezzando il viso dell’altra.

“Sì, padrona, saranno la nostra dimora” sussurrò la nuova sirena.

“Resterai con me in eterno, la ‘tua’ regina te lo ordina” disse la sovrana. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, l’altra ricambiò al bacio.


	2. Trasmutazione in sirena

Trasmutazione in sirena

 

Samus si grattò la parte finale dell’orecchio e sospirò.

“La gente del luogo mi aveva detto che esplorando queste caverne avrei trovato delle pitture rupestri, ma niente. Non posso tornare al centro nuovamente con un buco nell’acqua” borbottò. Avanzò, l’odore di umido gli aggrediva le narici e sentiva in lontananza dei versi di balena. Sospirò, sedendosi su una roccia accanto alla polla d’acqua marina al limitare della caverna, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. Gli caddero gli occhiali, si piegò per raccoglierli e, alzando la testa, s’irrigidì.

Una testa era emersa dall’acqua e lo guardava.

“Anche tu vuoi condividere con me l’oceano?” chiese la sconosciuta.

Samus si raddrizzò gli occhiali, irrigidendosi e la guardò.

“Sei mio” canticchiò la sirena.

Samus impallidì, vedendo che la figura davanti a lui aveva una coda viola.

“Cosa sei?” domandò con voce tremante, indietreggiando nella caverna.

“Io sono la regina Selikma” si presentò la sirena. Con la coda lanciò un getto di luce che colpì in pieno Samus, immobilizzandolo.

"Non riuscirai a farla franca, mi libererò!" gridò Samus. I suoi piedi immobili scivolarono sulle rocce umide del pavimento della caverna e precipitò nella polla d’acqua. Continuò a cadere, con i capelli che gli sferzavano il volto, nella parte immersa della caverna.

Selikma nuotava in cerchio sopra di lui, i suoi capelli le creavano delle spirali intorno al viso.

Samus gridò, intrappolato nella luce, immobilizzato seduto sul fondo della caverna. L’acqua gli entrò in bocca, bruciando, mentre dalle sue labbra sfuggivano delle grandi bolle d’aria. Sentiva le sue gambe legate, cercava inutilmente di aprirle, mentre il suo costume intero si strappava, lasciando scoperta la sua pelle.

< Cosa sta succedendo? > si chiese l’uomo, cercando inutilmente di muovere la testa. Serrò gli occhi, tutto il suo corpo formicolava.

La luce si dissolse, Samus ricadde steso sulla roccia, respirava rumorosamente.

< Respiro sott’acqua? > si domandò. Sentì il petto diventare sempre più pesante e un bruciore all’inguine.

"Cosa mi hai fatto?" chiese Samus debolmente. La sua voce risultò più femminea, mentre il suo membro scompariva, due seni crescevano e le sue gambe diventavano un blocco unico.

"Shhh, non preoccuparti, non è fatale" la rassicurò la sirena.

Samus dimenò la sua nuova coda sirena e riuscì a rialzarsi a fatica, battendo le palpebre.

“Ti abituerai presto” la rassicurò Selikma.

“Sono tua” esalò la neo-sirena.

Selikma le baciò la fronte, accarezzando la guancia. Le prese una mano e la condusse con sé fino a un gigantesco mollusco che si aprì, lasciando vedere una sirena dai capelli arancioni, abbracciata a una sirena dai capelli verde scuro.

Samus nuotò lentamente, raggiungendole e si stese al fianco delle due sirene appisolare.

La vongola si chiuse su di lei, che si addormentò sul letto morbido della lingua del mollusco.

 


	3. La prima sirena

La prima sirena

 

Selikma accarezzò i capelli verdi della sirena che le teneva il capo in grembo, con espressione adorante.

< Lei è stata la prima umana che ho preso con me. Di solito non sono mai io a catturarli, ma le altre sirene. Le mie suddite divorano gli uomini e mi portano le parti più prelibate, come i loro cuori.

 Solo ultimamente ho potuto far miei dei giocattoli, rendendo più numeroso il mio harem > rifletté.

“Riposa, mia dolce Tifa… Riposa.

Non è detto che non avrai altre sorelle con cui dilettarti per il mio piacere, dopo così tanto tempo di solitudine” la rassicurò.

Tifa mugolò di piacere, annuendo.

 

_La ragazza dai capelli castani guardò lo zaffiro grosso un pugno che teneva nella mano guantata. Il gioiello brillava e rifletteva la luce del sole, splendendo._

_< Trovare qualcosa di così raro ed unico può fruttare oltre ogni immaginazione > pensò. Si mordicchiò. < Sì, Tifa, questa volta potrai dire addio alla tua vita di ladruncola pezzente! >. Spostò lo sguardo sull’acqua profonda, era seduta a gambe incrociate sulla spiaggia. < Chi avrebbe mai detto che la nave dei mercanti di schiavi sarebbe affondata per una tempesta? D’accordo, per ora sono bloccata su quest’isola, ma sono salva e l’unica a sapere dove siano affondati i tesori. Con i miei buoni polmoni posso recuperare tutto in futuro, dovessero finirmi i soldi > rifletté._

_Iniziò a udire una musica e corrugò la fronte, il suono le arrivava dolce alle orecchie._

_“Questa… questa melodia mi attira. Sento che viene da qualcosa di buono e sicuramente bellissimo…” sussurrò Tifa._

_Una materia brillante, simile a luce solida, la inghiottì, trascinandola nell’acqua._

_“Eh? Cosa sta succedendo?!” gridò, lasciando che l’acqua le invadesse i polmoni, mozzandole il fiato e facendola tossire. Sentì il suo intero corpo formicolare, le sue gambe si unirono e non riuscì a scivolarle. I suoi vestiti erano scomparsi, mentre la parte inferiore del suo corpo diventava una pinna di pesce._

_“Sto… Sto diventando una sirena!” sbraitò, riuscendo a respirare sott’acqua. La luce stava man mano scomparendo, mentre le apparivano delle branchie. Iniziò a nuotare tutt’intorno, il battito cardiaco accelerato._

_“Ciao” la salutò Selikma, il suo viso distante un paio di dita dal suo._

_Tifa nuotò all’indietro, con espressione sorpresa._

_“Non temere, vieni con me. Ho qualcosa che può aiutarti. Sai, ero umana anche io” mentì Selikma._

_“Grazie” disse Tifa. Sorrise e la seguì, affascinata dalle scaglie della coda di lei, su cui si rifletteva la luce del sole._

_< Mi ricorda un po’ un rubino > pensò._

_Selikma nuotò fino alla caverna marina sotterranea e si sedette su una roccia, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi capelli._

_Tifa strillò, vedendo innumerevoli gioielli e forzieri carichi d’oro, nuotò intorno alle ricchezze, ridacchiando._

_“Sto per svenire” soffiò._

_“Sai, io mi chiamo Selikma. Un giorno sarò regina, per ora principessa. Sai cosa vuol dire il mio nome nella lingua delle sirene?” domandò._

_Tifa negò col capo, prendendo in mano delle gemme simili a quella che teneva stretta nel pugno._

_Selikma con uno scatto dei reni, nuotò fino a lei rapidamente, avvicinandole le labbra all’orecchio. “Obbedienza” soffiò._

_Gli occhi di Tifa divennero vitrei, mentre l’altra le accarezzavano i capelli che stavano cambiando colore._

_“Soccombi e rilassati” disse Selikma, accarezzandole il viso._

_“Sì, principessa” esalò Tifa._

_Selikma si sistemò davanti a lei, muovendo pigramente la coda, e le chiese: “Vuoi compiacermi? Vivere con me, per amarmi e obbedire ad ogni mio comando? Vuoi essere mia, Tifa?”._

_“Sì, padrona” rispose quest’ultima._

_La principessa ghignò e le posò un bacio sulla guancia. La strinse tra le braccia, cullandole._

_< Sarà mia per sempre > pensò, sentendo l’altra sospirare di felicità. La fece stendere a faccia in giù, la sentì gemere e si coricò su di lei, baciandola._

 

Selikma baciò Tifa sulle labbra.

“Sì, padrona” sussurrò la sirena succube.

 “Non preoccuparti, sarai sempre la mia preferita” la rassicurò Selikma, mentre Tifa la osservava con un sorriso beato.


End file.
